Host devices (switches, routers, etc.) may be configured to connect to pluggable modules that facilitate data communications within a network. Pluggable modules generally are transceivers that interface the host device with a fiber optic or copper networking cable. As such, pluggable modules are generally configured to convert electrical signals received from the host device into transmit signals for transmission via the network cable, and to convert receive signals received via the network cable into electrical signals usable by the host device.
Recently, pluggable modules have been configured to perform additional functions other than conversion of signals. These additional functions are enabled by microprocessor-based subcomponents within the module. Examples of microprocessor-based subcomponents include special purpose security or product source validation subcomponents, such as a security integrated circuit, analog-to-digital and digital-to-analog controllers, etc.